The present invention relates to a wrench with a hollow handle and, more particularly, to a wrench with a reinforced hollow handle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wrench including a head 1, a neck 2, and a handle 3. The head 1, the neck 2, and the handle 3 are integrally formed by forging, and each has a solid structure, which results in high manufacturing cost and a heavy wrench. The solid handle 3 is the largest element of the wrench, and, thus, a burden to the user, which may lead to low working efficiency.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.